The Color in My Life
by Frisky Pixie
Summary: Lacus put the color in his life. Oneshot, KiraRaku, fluff


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gundam Seed_.

**A/C:** This was written for a challenge with a theme of "color". Enjoy. (Also, I changed my name from Cedahlia, to The Alice Theory, to this one. Sorry for the confusion.)

* * *

The Color in My Life

* * *

Her voice drifted through the house, accompanied by the scent of hot cocoa. It was a soothing sound that made his tense muscles relax instantly as he padded softly from the bedroom and into the kitchen.

For a moment he just leaned against the doorway, watching her add cream to the delicious mixture in the pan and stirring. She still sang and he let himself be enveloped by the loving melody--he hadn't heard it before. Then again, sometimes she liked to make up songs as she went along.

"Kira." He opened his violet eyes to see that she had turned around to face him, smiling. "Good morning. You should've told me you were awake."

"I just got out of bed," he replied as he made his way over to her. She was already dressed in one of her favorite green sundresses...and he still in his pajamas. He found himself slightly self-conscious.

She laughed slightly, the cheerful sound sending the dark clouds of depression away for another day. "It's alright; I would've slept in as well except that I had a craving for hot chocolate. I made some...would you like a cup?" Lacus offered, turning to open the cupboard above her head.

But before she could even touch the handle, he had grabbed her hand.

She twisted back around to look at him, blue eyes inquisitive, but only caught a brief glimpse of his seraphic face before his lips brushed against hers.

It wasn't like him to be so forward, and Lacus' first reaction was to pull away. "Kira...?" Her eyes searched his, puzzled. Not unhappy but just questioning.

Kira had been waiting for the perfect moment to do this. Ever since the war had ended and Naturals and Coordinators had found peace once again, he had known in his heart what he had wanted to do. But finding the perfect time and place had proved to be difficult, and frustrating.

But now, he knew that there would never be such an ideal time.

"Lacus...can we talk?" he asked in a calm, serene voice.

Her heart almost stopped. Was there something wrong? Something he hadn't been telling her? Kira had been acting strangely lately, starting one topic of conversation, stopping, beginning another...

Was there something he was trying to tell her, but was too afraid to, fearful that it might hurt her?

"Of course. Would you like to sit down?" She smiled, the Pink Princess could easily hide her anxiety.

He nodded, and they both took a seat at the small table near the stove. Lacus sat in the chair next to him, and patiently waited for him to say whatever he needed to get off his chest.

Of course, on the inside, she was the exact opposite.

"Ever since we met, I could tell that there was something different about you," he began, looking down as he spoke. He didn't feel bold enough to watch her as he spoke, choosing instead to study the pattern the golden sunlight made on the table. "Even though you hadn't known me at all, you were somehow able to read me; understand what I was thinking and sympathize."

When she didn't say anything, he felt a bit of confidence come to him, and now looked up as he spoke.

"And your optimism kept me going, even when I thought I was about to lose it. You were a constant reminder of what I was fighting for. You cared about me, and you somehow knew me better than anyone else. We shared the same ideals and dreams for our world." He looked right into her eyes, and saw that she was on the verge of crying.

"You put the color in my life, Lacus. Without you I'd just be a blank page." He knelt down on one knee in front of her, and she clasped a hand over her mouth, unable to find the right words for once. Tears were freely running down her face now.

"Will you marry me, Lacus Clyne, and help me to always see the beauty of the world?" he asked, heart racing.

There was a pause, and he wondered if it was too soon, if he had worded it wrong, if maybe she had stopped feeling the same way...

When all of a sudden she launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace. The two toppled over, knocking the chair back.

"Kira," she cried, voice choked with tears and emotion. "Yes. Of course I will!"

He wasn't able to express his relief and complete joy with words, or in a song, like she could. So he sat up, holding her around the waist just as tightly as she clung to him, and kissed her, trying to relay all of the passion he was feeling right then.

They were lost in the moment, until finally Kira pulled back, a blush on his face. "Your ring...it's back in the room..." And this would've been a perfect proposal, too. But he was in his pajamas and didn't even have the ring at the right moment.

Lacus tried to stifle her laugh, but she couldn't help it, and giggled. Her tears had dried and she was now giddy with joy. "Do you really think I would care about a ring right now?"

"Well..." Kira pulled her closer, so that she was sitting comfortably on his lap beneath the table. "If you aren't thinking about the ring, what are you thinking of?"

Lacus smiled coyly. "I'm thinking about...our wedding, of course," she started off, and he took her hand, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin against his rough calloused fingers. "And how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life." She looked to him, and brushed a lock of dark brown hair out of his eyes, tenderly tucking it behind his ear.

"I'm wondering if I'm dreaming all this," Kira said quietly, indigo eyes pensive. "If I can really believe that it's over...that we have a chance to live peacefully..."

Lacus placed a single finger over his lips. "Kira," she said, seriously, "the future isn't certain. But we can both be happy with what we have right now."

The two stayed like that until the smell of burnt chocolate drove them to come back up from beneath the table, where they had been speaking quietly of their plans for the future. And by the time the sun went down, leaving a trail of mixed reds and oranges in the sky, Lacus had her ring, Kira was properly dressed, and haro was already recording a list of the many people who had to be invited.


End file.
